


order of the stone time!!!

by caffeinefree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Grilled Cheese, Meme, Multi, Other, all characters are probably ooc, chatfic, just a shitpost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinefree/pseuds/caffeinefree
Summary: jesse makes a (new) order of the stone groupchat and it's just one meme-y mess.





	order of the stone time!!!

dontmesswiththejess added notsopettypetra, redstoneliv, actualaxel, hocuspocuslukas   
Dontmesswiththejess changed the group name to “order of the stone time”   
dontmesswiththejess: heyo guys! what’s up   
Redstoneliv: jess we’ve gone over this, the sky is up.   
dontmesswiththejess: hey olivia   
redstoneliv: yeah  
dontmesswiththejess: shut up  
notsopettypetra: hey! We are all friends here!   
Dontmesswiththejess: i’m,,, kidding.   
Hocuspocuslukas: that’s my cue to enter!   
Actualaxel: what’s he doing here   
Hocuspocuslukas: shouldn’t it be what he’s doing here with all this negativity. #cuttingthetoxicpeople   
Notsopettypetra: he’s part of our team axel. Let go of your grudge  
Actualaxel: we’re kidding  
hocuspocuslukas: I’m not. (jkjkjk)  
12:31  
redstoneliv: hey guys i just made a restone contraption that makes the perfect grilled cheese. I’m so happy i learned from Ellgaard.  
Hocuspocuslukas: so you got trained by the best redstone creator to make perfect grilled cheese?   
redstoneliv: definetly  
Hocuspocuslukas: I call dibs on the first one   
dontmesswiththejess: perks of living with a redstone creator, I got first dibs  
Hocuspocuslukas: that’s unfair!   
dontmesswiththejess : ;)  
dontmesswiththejess: [image sent]   
Hocuspocuslukas: :(  
3:00am  
actualaxel: what do you think birds think about? Are their brains even advanced enough to formulate thoughts?


End file.
